


The Only Exception

by Lilipoussis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War, Gen, Kinda, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve realises he was mean, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilipoussis/pseuds/Lilipoussis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would have done it for anyone on the team" </p><p>"Yeah...Except for me I guess"</p><p>Or: Civil War physically hurt me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this after watching Civil War for the second time, I needed to let out some of my feelings. I'M SORRy. It hasn't been Beta'd so very sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also it's kinda spoilery but not really specifics? Idk read at your own peril if you haven't seen the movie yet.

“Why don’t you talk about him?” Tony asked suddenly, the room going eerily quiet for the third time that night. 

Clint had invited them all to the farm, an attempt at getting Tony and Steve to at least talk, to try and patch some of the wounds that had been ripped open between them all during the war. 

Steve stayed silent for a while, staring at Tony as though he couldn’t figure out how to answer without using Bucky’s name. 

“I didn’t want to rub salt in the wound for you.” Steve said, before pointedly looking back to his food and shovelling some more potatoes into his mouth, trying to end the conversation there. 

“I know he’s a big deal for you Cap, he’s the whole reason you went rogue.” Tony said offhandedly, and Clint actually managed to smile at him because he recognised that for what it was. Tony was extending the olive branch. He was accepting that Bucky was part of Steve’s life. This was the most progress they had made in months. 

“I would have done it for anyone on the team” Steve answered, going on the defensive a little, not realising Tony was trying to be generous by even bringing Bucky up. 

“Yeah…except for me I guess” Tony said, and Clint could see the hurt flash across his face before he turned back to his food, the genius keeping his head down so they couldn’t see how much pain was lurking in his eyes. 

Natasha moved to cover his hand with her own, but stopped at the last second, unsure if this was one of the times Tony wanted her to be there. She had betrayed his trust as well, and they were trying to build bridges even now. 

Clint saw this and instead moved his foot to tap against Tony’s, a form of communication they had invented back when they shared the tower, tapping out messages of Morse code under the table and laughing at each others jokes silently, confusing the other Avengers. 

Tony didn’t tap back, but when Clint went to draw away, thinking the comfort unwanted, Tony trapped his foot beneath his own. Clint smiled sadly, and began tapping out mindless patterns, because there was nothing to say. 

Steve just sat, a little shell-shocked at the other end of the table as he realised how much he had hurt Tony, not just with this war, but ever since they had met. Because Tony was right, Steve wouldn’t have moved mountains for the genius. Tony was always somehow at fault in Steve’s eyes, somehow not as worthwhile as the rest of the team. And it was wrong. He had been wrong. 

“Yeah…except for you Tony. And I’m sorry for that.” Steve said quietly, barely above a whisper.   
Clint shot him an angry look, while Natasha just looked…disappointed. But Steve didn’t want to lie to Tony anymore. He wanted to start again. 

“I would have torn the world apart for you, if you’d asked. I would have flown into that wormhole a million times for any of you. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you to say the same.” Tony said, his voice cracking uncharacteristically as he stood, shrugging off Natasha and Clint’s attempts to get him to sit back down, and moving to leave. 

“Don’t go Tony. We need to put this team back together.” Steve pleaded, watching as Tony pulled his hand out of Clint’s grip. 

“I wasn’t part of it to begin with Steve.” Tony practically whimpered, and finally, finally looked up and made eye contact with them all. It took Steve’s breath away to finally see the real Tony Stark, unmasked in front of him. The pain that radiated from him caused Steve’s stomach to churn with guilt, knowing he had put that expression there. 

“I’ll stay out of the way.” Tony promised, and then he was gone. Leaving the three remaining Avengers sitting in silence around Clint’s table, staring at the door, lost.


End file.
